Janji Abadi
by Shireishou
Summary: Penyesalan seorang adik akan perlakuannya thdp kk kembarnya yang kini telah tiada. Banyak korban telah jatuh dalam pertarungan berdarah itu. Termasuk juga kakak tercintanya. Kucuran darah yang membasahi putihnya salju, mengoyak segala kesan sucinya.


**JANJI ABADI  
**

**Base : **Fuuma no Kojiro Live Action  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 1  
**Central Character :** Fuuma no Shooryu dan Fuuma no Kou  
**Time Line :** 1 Tahun setelah final battle (Eps 13)  
**BGM :** Eien no Setsuna by ON/OFF (Ending Song FnK)  
**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _bit[DOT]ly/dwaeLN (Shooryu Kiri dan Kou kanan)  
_**Challenge :** 4 Season : **December**

_

* * *

_

消える事のないメッセージ　永遠に続く  
いつまでも胸の中で　生き続けるでしょう　誓い合った絆は

_kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
chikaiatta kizuna wa_

_This imperishable message will continue forever  
It will continue to live inside my heart always  
The bond we promised each other_

_**Prolog**_

Pria berambut pendek kecoklatan itu tengah berdiri di depan gundukan batu sederhana yang merupakan perlambang 'makam' kakak kembarnya yang tewas dalam tugas di musim gugur tahun lalu. Salju yang turun seharian menutupi tanah dengan warna putihnya yang dingin. Baju gakuran bermotif bunga yang dikenakannya melambai tenang disapu angin gunung yang menggigit.

Langit malam yang begitu gelap hanya ditemani sedikit bintang dan bulan purnama yang berusaha menyinari malam membuat suasana hatinya semakin sendu. Dimasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong celana panjang hitamnya. Pepohonan besar di pegunungan fuuma telah menggugurkan daunnya dan berganti putihnya salju yang memeluknya dalam kebekuan abadi.

Satu tahun berlalu tanpa terasa. Ingatan akan pertempuran terakhir antara Musashi dan Kojiro masih segar tergambar dibenaknya. Pertarungan akhir antara dua klan yang sudah 500 tahun berseteru akhirnya mencapai puncak. Banyak korban telah jatuh dalam pertarungan berdarah itu. Termasuk juga kakak tercintanya. Kucuran darah yang membasahi putihnya salju, mengoyak segala kesan sucinya.

"Aku tau kau juga melihatnya dari sana. Iya kan Kou-_niisan_?" Pikirannya melayang.

いつからでしょう　離ればなれなのは  
でも心は昔のまま　揺るぐことはないでしょう

_itsu kara deshou hanarebana__re na no wa  
demo kokoro wa mukashi no mama yurugu koto wa nai deshou_

_I wonder when it began, this separation  
But just as long ago, I'll never waver_

_**Story**_

Ini Desember kedua sejak kau tak lagi hadir di sisiku.

Desember kedua sejak kau tak lagi bisa mengunjungiku dan mengucapkan selamat tahun baru sembari membawa kue mochi kesukaanku. Kutatap gundukan batu itu gamang.

Hey… Kou-_niisan_… apa kau masih sedih? Apa kau masih sering menatapku dengan tatapan ingin dimengerti dari tempatmu berada sekarang? Aku menghela nafas perih.

Ini Desember kedua aku tak lagi berlatih ilmu _shinobi _denganmu.

Desember kedua sejak kau tak lagi membangunkanku setiap pagi hanya untuk mengingatkanku bahwa waktu seorang _shinobi _sangat berharga. Aku masih membisu, sebisu langit malam ini.

Hey… Kou-_niisan_… apa kau pernah menyesal memiliki adik sepertiku? Apa pernah terbersit di benakmu kau ingin aku lenyap, seperti aku pernah mengharapkanmu lenyap dari kehidupanku? Bulu kudukku meremang membayangkan betapa aku dulu benar-benar ingin kau pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Ini Desember kedua sejak aku tak lagi menyindirmu dengan kata-kata kasar.

Desember kedua sejak aku mulai memahami kehadiranmu sebagai seorang kakak dan bukan orang yang selalu menjadi pesaing yang harus kutaklukkan. Aku tertunduk lemah.

Hey… Kou-_niisan_… mengapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat? Mengapa kau masih bisa tersenyum dan menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis, bahkan disaat kau sudah tiada?

信じていた再びあえることを  
この別れが　二人の運命でも

_shinjiteita futatabi aeru koto wo  
kono wakare ga futari no sadame demo_

_Believing that we could meet again,  
Even if this separation is our destiny_

Pikiranku kembali mengembara menuju masa itu. Desember pertama sejak orang tua kita meninggalkan kita sebatang kara.

***

"_Jangan menangis Shooryu. Ayah dan bunda gugur dalam tugas. Kita harus bangga akan mereka."_ Kau menghiburku yang terpuruk kala mengetahui kami akan hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua sejak hari itu. Suasana desa yang kisruh akibat adanya penyusup yang masuk membuat kekacauan hatiku semakin menjadi. Ayah dan Bunda gugur demi melindungi desa, demi melindungi kami juga. Aku tahu itu. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri betapa aku berduka karenanya.

"_Kita __akan berlatih lebih giat untuk membuat orang tua kita bangga dengan mengemban tugas klan selanjutnya."_ Kau merengkuhku lembut. Kau hanya terlahir beberapa menit lebih cepat. Namun kedewasaan pikiran dan kecerdasanmu jauh melebihi diriku. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku mengaguminya. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku menjadi betul-betul muak melihat keberadaannya.

あなたを待ち続けてる　私がいる  
このすべてを解き放って　伝えたい言葉

_anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru  
kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba_

_I'm here, the one who continues to wait for you  
I want to convey these words and set everything free_

_Contohlah kakakmu__…._

_Kakakmu saja bisa, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak sanggup?_

_Kou sudah menerima tugas pertamanya. Kau kapan?_

Kata-kata bak pedang tajam yang merajam-rajam benakku, melukai harga diriku juga menghancurkan akal sehatku.

Hatiku yang membuta telah menghapus segala kasih yang kau berikan. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan kata-katamu hari itu….?

"_Shooryu.. suatu saat salah satu dari kita mungkin akan mati lebih dulu. Saat itu, kau harus ingat, bahwa bulu putih ini adalah original. Kita yang menciptakannya…__. Kau dan aku adalah original…."_ Kau jatuhkan bulu-bulu putih selembut salju itu dari atas pohon tempat kau duduk . Aku menengadah. Kau tersenyum di sana menyiratkan betapa sesungguhnya kau begitu perduli.

消える事のないメッセージ　永遠に続く  
いつまでも胸の中で　生き続けるでしょう　誓い合った絆は

_kieru koto no nai messeeji eien __ni tsuzuku  
itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
chikaiatta kizuna wa_

_This imperishable message will continue forever  
It will continue to live in my heart forever  
The bond we promised each other_

Harusnya aku tak boleh melupakan kata-kata itu. Harusnya aku sejak awal tahu bahwa akulah yang selalu tak mau mendengar pesan yang berusaha kau sampaikan dalam setiap gerakanmu. Pesan yang berusaha kau perdengarkan untuk menyadarkanku dari kebutaan hati yang menggerogoti nalar juga pikiranku.

Pesan yang seharusnya menyadarkanku bahwa aku bukan duplikatmu. Shooryu adalah Shooryu. Aku bukan _niisan_. Juga bukan sebaliknya. Meski wajah kita serupa, namun kita adalah individu berbeda dengan keunikan masing-masing. Kau berusaha menyampaikan itu, iya kan Kou-_niisan_? Kugigit bibir bawahku gemetar.

記憶の線を　なぞりながら　今日も  
描いていた　あなたの影　切なさこみあげる

_kioku no sen wo nazori nagara kyou mo  
egaiteita anata no kage setsuna sa komiageru_

_Today, too, while tracing the line of memories  
Drawing your shadow, sadness wells up_

Salju kembali turun perlahan merengkuh bumi, Dinginnya yang menggigit menyadarkanku dari segala lamunan.

Hey… Kou-_niisan_… meski sudah terlambat, tapi kau harus tahu… aku sungguh menyayangimu….

Setiap kali kumengingat betapa aku bersikap tidak adil padamu, hatiku terasa tersayat. Matamu yang menatapku penuh tanya mengapa aku bersikap seperti itu, selalu kuacuhkan. Hanya duka yang bisa kutorehkan kepadamu. Bibirku kembali bergetar.

情けないでしょ?　何も手につかなくて  
ただひたすら　待ち続けています

_nasakenai deshou? nanimo teni tsukanakute  
tada hitasura machi tsuzukete imasu_

_Isn't it miserable? I can't concentrate on anything  
I just keep waiting for you_

Hey… Kou-_niisan_… apakah aku begitu menyedihkan? Aku bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi sejak kematianmu. Semua pikiranku jadi kacau balau. Perasaan bersalah, sesal yang mendalam menghancurkan konsentrasiku sampai ke serpihan terakhir yang tersisa. Aku sungguh berharap kau hadir kembali di sisiku. Agar kita bisa bersama kembali. Agar aku bisa bersikap lebih baik padamu. Aku sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu.

Kupejamkan mata. "_Byakujin_…." Bulu-bulu putih keperakan berterbangan ke segala penjuru tak beraturan menambah indahnya salju yang masih turun perlahan. Aku mendongak ke langit.

あなたを守り続けた　私がいる  
そのすべてを受け入れて　誓い合う言葉

_anata wo mamori tsuzuketa watashi ga iru  
sono subete wo ukeirete chikai au kotoba_

_I'm here, the one who continues to protect you  
I accept everything, the words we promised each other_

"_Jangan menangis Shooryu. Itu tak seperti dirimu. Jangan biarkan hatimu terhenti di suatu titik. Teruslah maju. Karena kita hidup seperti angin. Aku akan selalu disisimu untuk melindungimu. Jangan lupakan itu Shooryu."_ Suaramu terdengar samar-samar di telingaku.

Ya… kini kau telah bersama angin. Bersama dengan bulu-bulu itu kau terbang ke tempat yang putih abadi. Kenangan yang kau berikan padaku selamanya tak akan pernah tergantikan. Meski kadang menyakitkan, namun akan terus kuingat.

Ada masa dimana kita pernah tertawa bersama, bahagia bersama, dalam balutan janji abadi yang terucap dalam dalam, di setiap helai bulu yang berterbangan.

鳴り止まないこのメッセージ　永遠に続く  
いつまでも胸の中で　生き続けるでしょう　強いこの絆は

_nari yama nai kono messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
tsuyoi kono kizuna w__a_

_This message that wont stop sounding will continue forever  
It will continue to live inside my heart always  
This bond is strong_

Ini Desember kedua aku berdiri di sini dan berbicara padamu dalam hening.

Desember kedua aku membawa kue mochi ke makammu dan berujar…. "_Akemashite omedetou Kou-niisan_. Semoga kau selalu bahagia di sana."

_**Epilog**_

Shooryu berjalan meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri selama 5 jam terakhir. Bulu-bulu putih itu masih berterbangan di angkasa. Ia berjalan tertunduk.

Setiap bulu adalah persembahan cintanya untuk sang kakak.  
Setiap bulu adalah bukti bahwa ia masih mendengar pesan kakaknya.  
Setiap bulu adalah lambang bahwa kakaknya adalah sosok yang tergantikan.  
Setiap bulu adalah pengingat janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan.

Senyum tipis menghias bibirnya yang pucat. Biarkan bulu-bulu itu tetap melayang. Ia berharap bisa menghapus duka yang tercipta seiring bulu-bulu yang jatuh memudar.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Niisan : **kakak laki-laki  
**Akemashite omedetou Kou-niisan :**_ Selamat tahun baru kak Kou_

**Hari Kartini – 21 April 2010**

Untuk **Infantrum **Forum Challenge **"4 Season" by Sekar**

Pas kelar dibuat baru Ngeh jumlah katanya cuma 500-an (Awalnya di tulis di buku). Padahal syarat minimum 1000 kata. Maka ngecaplah dengan tidak indah. Setelah sempat stuck di 930 kata, akhirnya bisa digenapkan 1000! Wakakaka Pas baca-baca lagi nambah 6 kata lagi jadi 1006. Lol

Aku selalu salut sama author yang bsia buat karangan panjang. Kalau tentang Shien ama Byako or tentang Reira, Shirei Insya Allah bisa nulis panjang (Digeplak fansnya Shooryu)

**Special Dedicated buat** : My Sister (**Hassei**) yg udah jd pembaca pertama, **Putsuri** yang udah menjadi pembaca satu-satunya my other Kou-shooryu fiction yg naskahnya telah hilang entah dimana, juga **Ruru** yang merupakan cosplayernya Shooryu. Juga seluruh tim Fuuma no Kojiro Cosplayku (Dai, Kent, Gadih, Mariri, Aoi, SatoNa, Ulia, Fara, Rheea). Love you full!

Hope you like it!

**Kalau ada Typo kasih tau yah ^^ R&R sangat diharapkan ^^**


End file.
